Sin vista en la oscuridad
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Voldemort descubre la traición de Snape, le impone un castigo que le cuesta el sentido de la vista. ¿Que hara cierta castaña al enterarse del problema del profesor de pociones? Importante: Actualizado y ciertas variaciones en el desarrollo de la trama.
1. Infames ironías

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, solo mi alocadamente es mía, muajaja.**

**Sin vista en la oscuridad**

**1 Infames ironías.**

Severus Snape, hombre elegante y de caminar airoso, se encontraba sentado en la gélida sala de su despacho en las mazmorras.

Era una noche anubarrada, con una ligera niebla. La luna no se asomaba por ninguna parte.

Snape tomó un vaso de whisky con morosidad, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo cuando se llevó la mano que lo sostenía al antebrazo izquierdo.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba llamándolos para una reunión inmediata.

Un gesto de dolor se asomo en su rostro cuando se levantó. A veces la marca podía ser bastante lacerante y pesar demasiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría jugarse la vida y que todos le creyeran un reverendo canalla?

Agitó la cabeza quitándose esas ideas inútiles y estúpidas, recordando que las preguntas no son buenas cuando un maldito psicópata te pide, varita en mano, que te presentes ante él.

Tomó su capa de viaje, su varita, su máscara y se permitió colocarse una bufanda enteramente negra, mientras cerraba los ojos suspirando.

Últimamente "su señor" se encontraba mucho mas irritado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarle la maldición asesina, en lugar de llevarse su vida de a poco. A veces rogaba por que así fuera y no le condenara a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Con resignación y sin darle un último vistazo a su estancia, salió con el mismo tostón de siempre.

Después de un rato de caminar con paso acelerado, el joven profesor salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde la barrera mágica ya no ejercía fuerza y con un elegante movimiento de varita, se desapareció.

Cuando apareció a cercanías de la mansión Malfoy, notó que los demás Mortifagos ya habían sido convocados con anterioridad, algo que le pareció sumamente extrañó, provocándole miles de pensamientos.

Tragó saliva y se arrepintió de no haberle dejado una nota al viejo director, al menos así no malgastarían su tiempo buscando su cuerpo sin vida.

Cerró sus pensamientos, cualquier error podría salir demasiado caro, para él, para Potter y para todo el mundo mágico. Las recriminaciones podía hacérselas mas tarde. O al menos eso esperaba.

Se acercó con cautela al esplendido salón iluminado por lámparas de luz verde en forma de gigantescas serpientes.

Miró a los Mortifagos que se encontraban a su alrededor, todos se unieron en un círculo alrededor de la silla del Lord antes de que este se apareciera; el maestro de pociones se integró a la fila mientras los demás encapuchados le miraban con algo de presunción.

El les miró con el mismo desdén. Eso siempre le había salido muy bien.

Divisó a Malfoy hablando con Bellatrix, secreteándose como niños. Su estómago se revolvió con brusquedad al saberse observado.

El llamado de Voldemort hizo que los demás Mortifagos se acomodaran a los costados.

–Muy bien, los he reunido a todos hoy tan solo por una razón, una simple, sencilla, incauta razón_–_mencionó la voz viperina de Voldemort con la mirada firme y sentado solemnemente_– _como sabrán desde hace bastante tiempo he sospechado que tenemos un espía entre nuestras filas_–_

Snape sintió un escalofrío, pero no movió un solo músculo. Estaba acostumbrado a aparentar, es más, fingió no estar en lo absoluto interesado en el asunto. Actuó con total indiferencia. No sabía si iba morir esa noche y tampoco era algo que se encontrara en su decisión, aun no se sentía listo para morir, pero era mejor que estar bajo el Imperio o ser torturado hasta la demencia.

–Yo ya sé quién es el maldito que se ha atrevido a traicionarme, ¡Cuánto nos vamos a divertir con él mis vasallos!, solo esperen un poco_–_ El señor oscuro sonrió complaciente mirando a Bella, preguntándose cuantas suplicas y cuantos gritos obtendría del osado que decidió engañarlo.

Nadie podía atreverse a hacer eso sin tener que pagar por ello.

Severus se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Sabía que el Lord Oscuro degustaba jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas y él no sería la excepción; si Voldemort ya sabía que él era un espía lo torturaría hasta la locura y después le mataría, cuando él implorara la muerte. Mas escalofríos llegaron hasta sus vertebras.

–Severus, mi más fiel mortífago, una muy grata sorpresa tenerte aquí_–_mencionó Voldemort mientras su serpiente rodeaba los pies del profesor de pociones. Acercándose lentamente con la soltura de un fantasma.

Snape no menciono palabra, se mantuvo imperturbable como normalmente lucía, aunque cierta parte de él solo esperaba que en cualquier momento la luz verde fluyera de la varita de Voldemort, marcando así, su fin.

–Te noto un poco preocupado ¿Existe algo que te moleste mi leal sirviente?_ –_preguntó el señor oscuro con sorna.

Voldemort sonrió a medias mientras una gota de sudor, pequeña, imperceptible se asomaba de la frente del profesor.

–No existe nada que me moleste mi señor– se limitó a contestar.

–Ya veo_–_ El Lord oscuro comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, pasos pausados y ágil caminar._ –_ ¿Te crees muy listo no, Severus?_ –_

En este punto la presión en el cerebro de Snape era demasiada. Casi podía sentir la asquerosa respiración de Voldemort en su cuello. No quiso ni tragar saliva.

– ¿Acaso no vas a responderme, Severus? De acuerdo, en vista de eso, jugaremos a las preguntas, una diversión muy interesante, sana, espero te queden las cosas claras - ¿Sabes quién es la persona tan estúpida que pasaba información a la Orden? ¿Lo sabes Severus?, por supuesto que lo sabes, estas dentro de ella, bajo mis órdenes. ¿No es así?, estas ahí para ser mis ojos y oídos.

Primero muerto.

–No lo sé mi Lord_–_ respondió Snape en tono seco.

– ¿A no? Sumamente extraño, te lo diré solo para no llevarnos la noche aquí y que nos quede tiempo para entretenernos un poco más. ¡Tú! - Lord Voldemort miró al profesor directamente a los ojos, tomó su varita con increíble velocidad y apuntó a el pecho del experto en pociones - **¡Crucio!**

Snape colocó sus manos en sus costados, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Intento pensar en otras cosas más le fue completamente imposible.

El dolor se volvió insoportable y sus rodillas no soportaron más su peso, cayó al suelo convulsionando, pero no gritaba.

Comenzó a saborear la sangre en su boca, sentía como sus huesos amenazaban con romperse, mientras miles de imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza.

Su mayor preocupación: no le había dejado a Albus una nota agradeciéndole que le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad. Se permitió una sonrisa con ironía. Es curioso lo que se piensa cuando esperas tu final.

El dolor aumentaba. Pensó que terminaría enloqueciendo. Se arqueó antes de sentir como el malestar disminuía.

La maldición paró dejándole respirar nuevamente.

– ¡Levántate!_ –_ ordenó Voldemort.

Snape con un esfuerzo sobrehumano quedó de pie ante Voldemort. Impulsándose con los brazos y luego irguiéndose lentamente.

–Debería de matarte en este momento, te atreviste a mentirme por tanto tiempo, espero te gustara hacerlo, que te satisfaga en estos momentos de agonía, pero ahora es tiempo de tu castigo, desearas jamás haber existido. Cabe decir que eras muy buen actor Snape, jamás lo hubiese sospechado de ti, pero gracias a ciertas fuentes estoy enterado de tu traición. No eres muy ingenioso_–_

Quiso preguntar quién, pero una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo gritar.

Con un ágil movimiento, Voldemort tomó su varita y sacó volando a Severus hasta chocar con la pared.

El hombre se obligaba a no perder la conciencia.

–Eres un traidor. Mentiroso. Me espiaste..._ –_se volteó, encarando a sus Mortifagos y de nuevo a Snape_–_ ¡no perdono a los traidores!

No voy a matarte, porque solo te aliviaría del dolor, te sumiré en la oscuridad, cargaras con la culpa el tiempo que quede de tu miserable vida, aunque dudo sea muy extensa. Si mis Mortifagos quieren torturarte no se lo prohibiré a ninguno. Aunque les indicare que no te asesinen, deseo que "veas" todas las cosas que sucederán_–_

Snape intentaba levantarse cuando otro **Crucio** atacó sin piedad su anatomía. Sintió tanto dolor que pensó que caería muerto. Pero todo siempre se detenía unos momentos antes de que perdiera por completo la conciencia.

Voldemort paró de nuevo la maldición y lo miró atento_–_ ¡Ponte de pie!_ –_ Severus se recargó en la pared y quedo de pie como pudo.

–Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor, ya que será lo último que veras en tu vida_–_

Voldemort apuntó a la cara del profesor y este pensó que por fin le lanzaría el tan deseado Avada…

– "Senza vista nel buio"_ –_Enseguida de que Voldemort pronunció las palabras, de su varita brotó una luz blanca combinada con una tonalidad negra que golpeo la cara del profesor.

Severus cayó al suelo, no sintió dolor proveniente del hechizo a excepción del choque contra el suelo y los efectos de los _Cruciatus_, pero no podía ver nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Acaso había muerto?

Todo se encontraba oscuro.

No había luz ni sombras.

Simplemente no había nada.

Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Dudo por un minuto si continuaba vivo.

Pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo confirmaba.

¿Existiría dolor a donde quiera que fuese?

Solo podía haber una respuesta. Era evidente que no había fallecido.

Estaba ciego.

–Por lo visto ya sabes que no puedes ver nada_–_ Voldemort rió maliciosamente gozando la cara que tenía el profesor de pociones._ –_te dejare con vida, para que el viejo vea lo que le hice a su querido espía, tranquilo, no será por demasiado tiempo ¿Qué esperas? ¡Largo!_ –_

Snape se levantó y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció de aquel gigantesco salón, entre los escupitajos que le proporcionaban amablemente sus compañeros, para aparecerse a las afueras de Hogwarts, debajo de donde se erguía el sublime castillo, estaba tan débil, pero continuaba milagrosamente vivo.

Aun no entendía porque seguía con vida.

Vivo y ciego.

No podría soportarlo, mejor dejarse vencer y morir en la helada noche.

Solo quería caer en el suelo y descansar.

Pero continúo caminando. Por inercia. Porque deseaba decirle a Dumbledore lo mucho que le agradecía haber sido su amigo durante todos esos años.

Hacía demasiado frío, si perdía la conciencia, moriría de hipotermia.

No podía ver nada en medio de la noche, no había mucha diferencia según recordaba, pero esta vez era absoluta oscuridad.

Fue avanzando con mucho cuidado, tropezando con algunas rocas hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

¿Por qué vivir si ya no lograría hacer nada por sí mismo?

–"_Solo avanza Severus, venga, tu puedes"_

Tenía gravados en su memoria muchos pasajes del castillo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde iba.

Esta sin rumbo.

A la deriva.

Se recargó agotado contra una pared, el mecanismo secreto desde la casa de los gritos había quedado unos pasos atrás. Un pasillo que detectó como el que llevaba directo a la enfermería.

Se permitió reír con tristeza.

Algo no le dejaba caer muerto ahí.

– ¿Severus eres tú?_ –_Dijo una voz femenina bastante conocida para él.

Confirmado, la enfermera estaba de ronda el día que se sentía muerto por el cansancio entre la gélida noche.

No respondió, estaba tan extenuado que no tenía fuerza para responder el llamado preocupado de la mujer.

– ¡Severus!_ –_Exclamó Promfey _–_ ¡estás herido!

¿Todos en este castillo tienen la manía de decir lo que es evidente?

La enfermera se acercó a la figura de negro echada en el suelo.

El hombre tenía la mirada perdida, un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

–Te llevare a la enfermería, dame el brazo_–_

Pomfrey obligó al profesor Snape a ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo y lo llevó a la enfermería con un paso bastante lento, muy pesado. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados en un rictus de agonía, un paso lento en el que podía recordar el dolor del Cruciatus. Le sorprendió que no le reclamara que él podía hacerlo solo, que sabía cómo caminar. Seguramente, debido a que esta vez no era así.

Llegando a la enfermería lo recostó en una cama y se percató que algo en él no andaba nada bien, se aseguró de darle las pociones para el dolor, algunos analgésicos y revisó su cuerpo en busca de mas heridas, durante toda la curación Snape no dijo palabra ni de protesta ni rezongo, simplemente guardo silencio.

– _¿_Necesita algo mas profesor Snape?_ – _El hombre ni siquiera se inmuto. Como si estuviera en otro mundo.

El joven profesor abrió suavemente la boca y murmuró con voz baja:

–No puedo ver nada_–_

Madame Promfrey se sorprendió ante la declaración y en un principio creyó que era una broma. Pero el tono que Snape utilizó, no le permitió suponer eso por mucho tiempo.

La enfermera abrió uno de los ojos negros de Snape y pasó una vela por enfrente, vio que no se movía, no reaccionaba ante la luz. El profesor solo podía sentir el calor de la vela cerca.

– ¿Cree que estoy bromeando?, Voldemort me dejó ciego– contestó el profesor en todo áspero.

La enfermera se revolvió incomoda.

–Ahora regreso– musitó mientras dejaba la vela en la mesita de noche.

La enfermera avisó a los cuadros que le cuidaran y se dirigió a el despacho de Dumbledore, corriendo.

–Albus_–_llamó la enfermera cuando llegó al despacho.

– ¿Si, poppy?_ –_Albus abrió la puerta y su rostro de asomo. Vestía con su pijama habitual algo adormilado.

–Tengo que hablarte de algo muy delicado, Severus regreso_–_Ante esto la expresión del viejo director cambio.

– ¿De qué se trata?_ –_Albus sonaba preocupado

– Regresó algo maltrecho, pero ya he tratado eso, lo que me preocupa es que esta ciego_–_

Albus dibujo una mueca de sorpresa, no pudo disimular con nada. No logró mencionar palabra y se dirigió junto con Madame Promfey a la enfermería.

Snape cavilaba sobre que había sucedido en la reunión. Miraba a la nada. Como sería de ahora en adelante.

Voldemort lo había castigado de una manera bastante extraña, algo que jamás se espero, por su traición.

Lo había dejado sin vista a 2 semanas de que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts.

Su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

¿En verdad quería seguir viviendo así?

Estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido, ante la preocupada mirada de Dumbledore y Madame Promfey.

Tal vez no habría nada que hacer por la vista de Snape.

Hola…

El primer capítulo un tanto extraño de este fic.

Bueno espero sus comentarios no importa el tamaño.

= )

Nuestro adorado Severus ¿que pasara con él?

Me voy impaciente por volver a actualizar este fic, pero les prometo no tardar mucho.

Hasta luego

Besos. Adriana

18 de Octubre.

He decidido corregir todo el fic. Este es el primer capítulo ya corregido. No se sorprendan si existen algunos cambios.


	2. El dolor más grande

Hola

Perdón, perdón, perdón por no actualizar pero mi musa anda de payasa y no me dejaba escribir bien.

Pero este capítulo me quedó más largo en compensación.

No se preocupen por los otros fics, no los voy a dejar así pero pues este me está rogando que lo actualice.

**Ya saben ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Eileen Prince Snape:** jejejeje gracias por tus Reviews en mis fics, espero este capítulo te agrade.

**MariSeverus:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y el detalle de las tildes, ya corregí la mayoría pero algunas se me vuelan, lo este capítulo también te guste.

**Ayra16:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, ya revise lo de las tildes, gracias, bueno espero te guste el capitulo. Besos

**Maring:** jeje hiciste que me sonrojara, muchas gracias, ya eres mi fan, entonces, jejeje prometo no decepcionarte, aunque en este capítulo no sale todavía Hermione tenía que explicar cómo va a cambiar la vida cotidiana de mi adorado Severus. Nos leemos cuídate, Besos.

**Liade_Snape_deBlack:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno pues espero que te guste este capítulo niña.

**Dulceysnape:** Hola ¿Como andas? Bueno aquí te dejo el capítulo lo lees y me dejas un comentario jejeje, cuidate n-n

**Lady Grayson:** ¡Hola Guapa! Bueno pues si imagínate Sev, tan autónomo y ahora no puede ver, es un golpe muy fuerte, no sabes lo que se espera Sirius si se atreve a burlarse de Sev que se cuide porque lo mató (Tu también y de paso a mi) jejeje, pues la verdad que sí creo que en algún capitulo aparezca aunque sea un poquito.

Nos leemos.

**Hermione Sander:** Hola, ya castigaremos tú y yo a Voldemort y de paso a algún otro jejeje.

Nos leemos.

**Waiii:** Hola. Gracias por tu comentario y espero te continué gustando

**2 Acostumbrándote, aceptando la realidad.**

Albus Dumbledore, el viejo Director del colegio Hogwarts se paseaba sin control por su despacho mientras sus ojos se movían frenéticamente a través de la estancia, ante la atónita mirada de Madame Pomfrey. Ella prefería no interrumpir las cavilaciones del Director.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho, cómo escuchando las oraciones de la enfermera por terminar esa situación tan incómoda.

_Toc – toc_

Minerva había cortado el té matutino cuando recibió el mensaje preocupado del director. Era como si de pronto hubiera envejecido muchos años… en una sola noche.

–Adelante–murmuró Albus saliendo rápidamente de su lapsus.

–Sí, Albus, ¿me llamabas? – preguntó la bruja con sombrero verde.

–Minerva, que gusto verte, toma asiento por favor ¿Un dulce? - Minerva tomó asiento a un lado de la enfermera.

–No gracias, ¿puedo saber para que me llamaste? - dijo la subdirectora impaciente jugando con sus dedos en la mesa.

–Claro – suspiró el director con resignación– es un asunto muy delicado que espero tomes con calma, necesito un consejo…es Severus.

¿Consejo?, mejor lo que él necesitaba era un consuelo. Que le dijera que había realizado lo correcto para TODOS. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que había sido su culpa. Le entregó a Severus en bandeja de plata… algo le decía que tenía que haberlo sabido. Que debió de haber evitado el fuerte daño al profesor de pociones si le descubrían. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

– ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? –

–Me temo que Severus bueno...El está ciego– Mcgonagall se llevó las manos al pecho.

– ¿Qué? pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguna poción? – Minerva tenía demasiadas preguntas para formular, pero prefirió dejar que el director le explicara por completo.

–No, para nada. Es algo mucho más serio. Voldemort descubrió que era un espía, y al parecer le castigo de esta manera - Dumbledore no perdía su tono de voz paciente, aunque por dentro se sintiera desesperado.

–No puede ser– La jefa de Gryffindor estaba atónita ante la revelación. Tenía que admitir que en algún momento dudó de la lealtad de Severus, pero ahora…- ¿Dónde...Dónde está?

–En la enfermería

– ¿Ya hablaste con él?

–No, no hemos querido despertarlo, recibió varias heridas internas y debe de estar muy agotado. Es mejor que descanse– habló por primera vez Madame Pomfrey.

Minerva se llevó las manos nerviosamente a la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que el anciano director le acababa de decir.

El despacho se sumió en el silencio total.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el anciano director sintió un rastro de furia correr por sus venas, que decidió controlar, no era tiempo para dejarse llevar por un sentimiento que podría costar mucho al mundo mágico.

– Y… ¿qué podemos hacer? –

–No lo sé, Minerva, no lo sé– Albus se recargó en el escritorio. Cansado.

–Bueno, y ¿ya pensaron en una cura? –

–Creo que lo mejor ahora, lo único que podemos hacer, es ir a hablar con Severus en este momento, así podremos preguntarle que le hicieron; el tipo de maleficio o las palabras que contiene éste - mencionó la enfermera.

–De acuerdo, vamos–

Los tres salieron del despacho con dirección a la enfermería, Minerva pensando en que sería de Severus, Albus sin fuerzas para confrontar la mirada perdida del profesor y Poppy esperando que existiera una cura para el maleficio.

Cuando llegaron, Pomfrey entró primero dirigiéndose hacia donde yacía Snape, seguida de Minerva y Albus quienes se encontraron con la imagen de Severus respirando tranquilamente, durmiendo apaciblemente con los ojos cerrados.

La enfermera se acercó con mucha cautela a donde se encontraba el maestro.

Le habló y repitió su nombre a su lado incitándolo a que se despertara, le zarandeó para después brincar asustada cuando los ojos de Snape se abrieron de golpe y su mano se cerró en la muñeca de Poppy haciéndole algo de daño.

– ¿Quién está ahí? –dijo Snape aturdido aun sin dejar de ejercer presión en la muñeca de la enfermera, aunque notó que pertenecía a una mujer.

–Soy yo Severus, Pomfrey–

Snape soltó con cuidado a Poppy y se intento erguir aunque le costó varios intentos, no veía nada y recordó de golpe lo que había pasado en la reunión.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente.

–Severus, buen día–mencionó el director con un tono de fingida alegría.

Snape no tenía que ver para saber la cara que tendría el director, seguro ya sabía que estaba ciego. Su tono de voz se lo decía…

–Buen día, Albus - mencionó sin ánimos– Bueno ¿qué sucede?

–Severus, mi muchacho, ¿Cómo te hicieron esto? –

Snape la pensó un segundo. Apretó los ojos de manera más fuerte, intentando recordar detalles. Su pecho se comprimió en angustia al saber que no volvería a ver.

Con desesperación, apretó los puños.

–Estoy seguro de que era magia antigua Albus, palabras parecidas al latín o el francés. No pude poner mucha atención–

– Tendremos que investigar una cura, no te preocupes– Snape hizo una mueca sarcástica hacia donde creía que se encontraba Dumbledore.

–Sabes que Voldemort no deja nada al aire, Albus, necesito hablar contigo. A solas-

Severus por su tono se notaba que no tenía muchas esperanzas de recuperar la vista.

Minerva no dijo nada, sorprendida de la agudeza de los sentidos del maestro de pociones.

–De acuerdo–

Las dos mujeres salieron lentamente, sin mediar palabra directa con el hombre ciego.

Cuando quedaron solos, Albus habló primero;

–Severus, perdo…-

–No digas nada, no tienes porque, sabíamos que tarde o temprano algo así, sucedería–

–No debí dejarte ir de nuevo–

–No teníamos opción, no había otra manera. Yo lo entiendo, pero quiero que tú me entiendas a mí, Albus. No voy a vivir así. Voy a ir a mi casa y por favor, déjame solo– Inquirió Severus, firme.

–Te prohíbo que hables así, Severus–mencionó Dumbledore con voy recia–Hay solución, por lo mientras continuaras con las clases...

–No lo voy a hacer. ¡Acaso quieres verme mas humillado!, ¡Yo no me voy a quedar en Hogwarts! – gritó esta vez Severus.

–Severus, por favor. Danos tiempo, hijo. Te lo pido. –

Snape suspiró.

–Estoy cansado–

La conversación concluyó con un trago amargo. El profesor se recostó y simplemente, se dio la vuelta.

Fingió que dormía, hasta que el director se retiró.

Ya no podría ser de utilidad a la Orden…ni podría hacer pociones.

Se sentía inútil, completamente indefenso.

Estaba frustrado, muerto, tal vez si hubiera sido mejor que Voldemort le hubiese aniquilado en ese momento.

Voldemort, ese maldito había cumplido lo que mencionó, le había hecho inútil ahora se sentía basura… impotente.

Sonrió con un gesto sarcástico, tal vez el mismo tendría que acabar de una vez por todas con su existencia, ya había hecho lo que había podido por el niño que vivió y por la venganza de su amada Lily. Ya no podía torturarse aun más.

De cualquier manera sabía que Voldemort no dejaba a nadie vivo que le hubiese engañado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que acabaran con él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría ese infierno, volvió a quedarse dormido, deseando que la oscuridad lo absolviera por completo de una vez y para siempre.

Pasaron los días hasta que Snape ya no soportó mas estar en la enfermería, con el abejorro de Dumbledore vigilandole, por lo que Pomfrey se ofreció a llevarlo a sus habitaciones.

–Severus, creo que deberías empezar a ubicarte con el tacto, he leído…–

–No necesito nada, déjeme solo– contestó ásperamente Severus.

Al notar que Poppy no se movía, al no notar sus pasos, habló un poco más fuerte y de mala gana.

– Creí haber sido claro–

Poppy que no había tenido la intención de retirarse, no tuvo más opción que salir de allí, no quería que Severus se pusiera a lanzar maldiciones sin ton ni son.

–Adiós Severus– se escuchó un portazo que indicó que la enfermera se había retirado.

No se podía acostumbrar, no reconocía su despacho, nada.

Fue palpando la estancia en busca de su butaca, tenía que sentarse, se sentía agotado, veía obligado a compartir todo su tiempo con otra persona, incluso con el viejo loco de Dumbledore, había perdido casi en su totalidad su privacidad.

No podía leer, ni preparar pociones, las cosas que más amaba, ya no las podía realizar.

No podía hacer simplemente nada, solo esperar a que los mocosos regresaran y vigilar los movimientos del Lord Oscuro a través de los pocos detalles que le platicaba el Director.

Sentía la fría piedra contra sus manos al recorrer su despacho.

No quería pensar en lo ridículo que se veía haciendo eso.

Odiaba los discursos de superación personal del director. Definitivamente, eso es lo que más odia.

_- Severus ya verás que tus alumnos pondrán atención en tu estado y se acoplaran a ti y tu a ellos, no puedes darte por vencido así como así.-_

¡Como si esos mocosos fueran a tenerle estima a él! Bueno, tampoco es que él quisiera su lastima y mucho menos tener que pasar demasiado tiempo con alguno de ellos.

Aunque pensando más animadamente ya no tenía que ver los ojos centellantes de Albus.

_- Estoy seguro Severus que lograras dar tus clases sin ningún inconveniente, si necesitas ayuda creo que lo podríamos conversar después_-

Pero el profesor de Pociones solo quería terminar con eso, morirse y ya. Lo menos que necesitaba era a los mocosos rondándole.

De repente por ir distraído perdido en sus pensamientos, tropezó con un pequeño escalón y fue a caer directo al suelo. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y gritó frustrado, estaba demasiado vulnerable y eso le molestaba a un más que el hecho de tener que ser conducido a todas partes por otra persona.

Se levantó con cuidado y llegó a un sillón, se sentó.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión, decidió ir al aula de pociones e intentar prepararse para sus clases, recorrió toda el aula con cuidado, memorizó la posición de calderos e ingredientes recordando cada uno de los lugares por los que pasaba.

Pensó frustrado en la solución: Dejaría que las cosas se calmaran y después podría descansar, solo esperaba poder cumplir su palabra de ayudar a Potter a vencer a Voldemort.

Agotado después de investigar todo el salón, se dirigió a su cuarto esperando que no le fuesen a buscar por ese día.

* * *

Adriana

28 de Diciembre.

Ya terminé de corregirlo. Soy feliz.

Nos leemos luego.

Adios.


	3. El obsequio

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de JK Rowling.**

**3.- Sin motivos para seguir.**

–Vamos, es hora de levantarte, Severus–

El anciano director miraba debajo de sus gafas azules, con una gran preocupación, a un hombre que se mantenía encorvado.

Una figura vestida de negro tenía la miraba hacia la nada, sentado en un sillón sin moverse, queriendo ignorar la presencia que tenía a un lado.

– ¿Piensas pasarte ahí toda la vida? –

"Es más sencillo– pensó el profesor de pociones– "No pienso vivirla"

–Te dije que encontraremos una solución. No te vas a quedar ahí, vamos, Severus, por favor. –

El hombre no respondió. Había pasado unos días en la enfermería pero comenzó a sentirse desesperado, encerrado y exigió ser llevado a sus aposentos. Dumbledore insistió en acompañarle; el director se había convertido en una molestia más que en una disfrutada compañía. Snape únicamente deseaba olvidarse de todo. Dormir y regresar a su hogar, para poner fin a algo inútil y doloroso.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Severus, el director le colocó la mano en el hombro. De verdad, el haría todo lo posible por devolverle la vista al joven, pero al ritmo que iba… Severus haría alguna tontería antes de que le permitiera hacer algo por su condición.

–Déjame en paz, Albus. ¿Quieres que salga a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje del lago? ¿O que me arrastre por los pasillos? ¿No crees que esté lo suficientemente humillado? –

–Severus… sabes lo mucho que lamento que esto ocurriera. No espero que me perdones, pero al menos quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho. No voy a dejar que te hundas, levántate: existen otras maneras de ver. –

El profesor pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

Tal vez, podría soportarlo un tiempo. La voz de Dumbledore se escuchaba tan desesperada que el retorcijón de la culpa se hizo presente. Parecía que no era el solamente quien se encontraba angustiado.

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Que los alumnos me vean así? Comprende, Albus yo ya no quiero seguir –

–Yo se que podrás. Ahora ven, complace a éste viejo –

Resignado, el profesor soltó un inaudible suspiro.

–Dame tu brazo, Severus–

Snape lo hizo, extendiendo tambaleante su mano.

–Tengo un obsequio para ti… sé que es difícil. Te conozco, sé que no querrás tener que ser guiado–

Albus colocó entre sus manos, un objeto largo doblado en varias partes. Sorprendido, el profesor, frunció el ceño y preguntó:

– ¿Qué rayos es esto? –

–Un bastón muggle para ciegos. En la tienda me explicaron que te ayuda notar sobre qué tipo de superficie estás caminando y proporcionándole información acerca de tu ubicación. –

Albus tomo un batón y apretó un botón en su superficie. El aparto se desdobló.

– ¿Planeas que utilice esta cosa para guiarme? –

–Eres un joven muy inteligente. Desde que te conocí lo supe… y me lo has demostrado en cada paso, Severus –

Snape cerró los ojos, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas. Débil. La ceguera lo había convertido en un ser débil y quebradizo. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer muerto.

–No sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar eso–

–Eres fuerte, no podemos perderte ahora–

– ¿Cuándo le soy inútil a la Orden? –

–Hijo…–

–Vamos Dumbledore, debo de aprender a usar este aparato–


	4. La luz de luna

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de JK Rowling.**

**3.- Mi ayuda**

Sin previo aviso las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron mostrando a nuevos jóvenes magos alumnos del colegio Hogwarts, dando así por sentado el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar.

Hermione Granger alumna modeló, prefecta de Gryffindor y muy seguramente Premio Anual, se encontraba mirando asqueada a su amigo Ronald y a su novia Lavander quienes estaban mirándose y murmurándose cosas melosas al oído.

La Gryffindor los miró negando con la cabeza, más le quitó importancia al recordar la última carta que había recibido de Viktor. Ella se había puesto prácticamente a gritar, definitivamente los dos se habían transformado en buenos amigos.

Centró su atención a la ceremonia de selección.

Lejano a la mesa de Gryffindor, un hombre se encontraba muy atento a lo que decía la Jefa de Gryffindor, concentrando sus sentidos en la selección.

El profesor Severus Snape escuchaba con una claridad irreal las palabras de Minerva, el profesor se lamentó: ya no podía atemorizar a sus nuevos pupilos con la mirada _"ni verlos"_ pensó después.

Mantenía los ojos en sus piernas, evitando así que descubrieran su mirada desenfocada.

Se limitó a escuchar los nombres de cada uno de los niños.

Cuando por fin el sombrero seleccionador terminó de colocar a los jóvenes en sus casas, fue el turno del Director Dumbledore de hablar.

– Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts en un año más de clases, hemos considerado prudente decirles que hemos tenido muchos inconvenientes en el verano, tengan cuidado...les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido está restringido completamente.

Algo más… espero puedan adaptarse a los cambios que tendremos este año– Ante esto, Severus sonrió de una manera un tanto extraña "Cambios demasiado extremos" – pensó.

No podía. No iba a poder y lo sabía.

Paso la última semana aprendiendo la ruta de las mazmorras al Gran Salón, la enfermería y el despacho de Dumbledore, así como su aula de pociones… Una semana eterna para él,sin duda alguna.

– Bien y sin más ¡Que comience el banquete! –mencionó alegre el director.

Aparecieron en las mesas diferentes platillos que lucían deliciosos.

–Genial–pensó Snape

El profesor de Pociones era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda alguna, aunque en verdad la necesitaba, aun no podía tomar un plato ni un vaso entre tantos; sí movía su brazo, corría el riesgo de tirar algo.

Tenía que aceptarlo, le había costado bastante llegar por sí mismo hasta el Comedor sin hacerse algún daño, pero comer enfrente de todos sin saber donde se encuentran las cosas, eso definitivamente sería lo más complicado.

Murmuró maldiciones por lo bajo dirigidas hacia Albus, quien le había convencido de aparecerse en la cena. Gran error. ¿Cómo pudo convencerle de quedarse en Hogwarts como profesor si no podía calificar ni el mugriento trabajo de Longbottom?

De repente un "PLOP" le sacó del letargo en el que se encontraba preso.

– ¿Profesor Snape, señor?

Severus prestó mucha atención a la voz chillona que le llamaba, al parecer un elfo del castillo.

– ¿Si? –Preguntó impaciente, se sentía demasiado incomodo en ese momento, tan rodeado de gente, sin poder ver absolutamente nada.

–Señor, el profesor Dumbledore ha enviado a Falco para que Falco le pregunte que desea cenar señor.

"Viejo zorro, no se le escapa ninguna"

No tenía muchas ganas de permanecer demasiado tiempo ahí, así que se limito a pedir al elfo algo de pavo, café negro, ensalada y un poco de pastel de calabaza.

---

Hermione desvió la mirada que tenía depositada en su plato hacía la mesa de los profesores y la escena que presenció la extraño de sobremanera.

El profesor Snape estaba sentado con la vista fija hacía enfrente, se encontraba a un lado de la profesora Mcgonagall, parecía muy ausente, pues su mirada no enfocaba ningún objeto. Pero lo más extraño para ella se presentó cuando la mano de Severus fue palpando la mesa hasta entrar en contacto con un vaso de zumo, el profesor no miraba el contenido que bebió rápidamente para después tomar con bastante cuidado el tenedor que se encontraba en la mesa, de nuevo palpando la superficie para encontrarlo y continuo comiendo con demasiada lentitud.

"Que extraño está actuando "pensó la castaña "parece que esta… no, no puede ser"…desechó sus pensamientos rápidamente y volvió a encontrar muy interesante el vaso de jugo de zanahoria que estaba tomando.

– ¿No les parece que Snape está actuando muy extraño? – preguntó Ginny extrañada, minutos después de los pensamientos de la prefecta.

–Sí, milagrosamente no me ha echado su típica mirada de odio. Ya empiezo a extrañarla–añadió Harry dramatizando.

–Es como, como…no es muy estúpido. Olvídenlo– concluyó la menor Weasley.

Y sin más, el tema de conversación cambio radicalmente.

La cena pasó sin más contratiempos y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Hermione como prefecta que era, ayudo a los nuevos alumnos a llegar a sus dormitorios.

¿Por qué Snape actuaría tan raro?

Lo obvio se hizo presente en sus cavilaciones. Estaba ciego… pero sonaba muy increible. ¿Así daría clases a la mañana siguiente?

Y no pudo dormir, sintiendo ese huequito característico de la preocupación… se levantó de la cama sin hacer un solo ruido y se dirigió a dar vueltas por el amado castillo.

---

Snape se retiró esquivando a sus colegas con maestría.

No le gustaba para nada el trato que le brindaban así que prefirió salir rápidamente del gran comedor, guiado por su bastón hasta las mazmorras (El cual utilizó hasta que estuvo seguro que no se encontraría con ningún alumno descuidado), en donde ya conocía perfectamente el camino hasta su habitación.

Cuando se topó con la orilla de su cama, giró con cuidado y se sentó, se sacó los zapatos para más tarde tumbarse agotado cubriéndose con las mantas, hasta que el sueño le venció mientras maldecía su primera hora al día siguiente: Doble hora con Gryffindors y Slytherins de séptimo grado.

Una hora más tarde, se dio cuenta de que esa noche no descansaría en absoluto…

Se levantó y salió al pasillo. Para él era totalmente igual la noche y el día. Pero por la noche, era libre de recorrer el lugar a tientas.

Llegó hasta un pequeño jardín cercano al corredor dirigido a la clase de Herbolaría. O al menos eso le parecía. Hogwarts tenía muchos pasillos, corredores, aulas, si no tenía cuidado, acabaría perdido y sin salida alguna.

Se sentó en lo que parecía un tronco. Hoy la luna debía de verse maravillosa… jamás se había percatado que esos pequeños detalles ayudaban a quererse levantar por las mañanas. Ahora deseaba que no existiera ese mañana. Dobló el batón y lo dejó a su lado.

¿Qué rayos haría mañana?

Entre sus caminatas, vio a alguien en el pasillo, de pie.

Se acercó cautelosamente… el hombre camino tambaleante hasta un parquecito instalado dentro de los pasillos, se sentaba lentamente en un tronco del pequeño jardín, bañado de brillantes rayos de luna, lo que ayudó a confirmar sus suposiciones.

Era el profesor Snape.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el aparato que llevaba en mano. El bastón para ciegos.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Era verdad

Snape encerró sus manos entre su cabeza, desesperado. Poco tiempo después, se encorvo hacia delante.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decidir qué hacer, el hombre comenzó a gritar, sosteniéndose el antebrazo izquierdo, parecía sufrir un dolor terrible. La joven brinco asustada, reprimiendo un alarido de miedo.

Tenía que ayudarle pronto. Utilizando su veloz mente, murmuró un hechizo, pensando en la jefa de Gryffindor.

– ¡Pro…! – Su voz le resultó irreconocible, era la de su profesora de Transfiguración, quien definitivamente no llamaría, profesor Snape al hombre, estando completamente solos.

– ¡Severus! – El hombre continuaba gritando y cayó sin más de rodillas al suelo. – ¿Qué sucede? ¡Déjame ayudarte! – grito la mujer al no escuchar respuesta en el profesor de pociones. La joven destapó la manga del profesor, intentando por todos los medios que no notará la textura de sus manos o la vestimenta que llevaba. Sus manos temblaban y no podía pensar con la respiración de Snape en su oído. La marca sangraba y parecía quemar la piel del hombre.

–Vete, Minerva. Me…-Me parece que solo es un recordatorio, de lo que hice

–Tengo que llevarte a enfermería, Severus. Vamos–Snape se opuso resistencia alguna. Debía de dolerle mucho. La joven le ayudó a levantarse y tomó el bastón que se encontraba en el improvisado asiento.

"_Mione, sabes lo que te hace si te descubre"_

"_Eres niña muerta"_

¿Por qué Minerva es ahora más bajita que normalmente? – Se permitió preguntar el profesor de pociones entre el dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa.

La castaña rogó internamente que Madame Pomfrey no le aludiera como: "señorita Granger"

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Poppy iba saliendo de los cuartos en los que se atendía a los alumnos. Distraída, se giró a mirarles, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al notar el débil andar de Snape.

–Poppy, es Severus su antebrazo, está sangrando

El rostro de la enfermera se sorprendió ante la voz de Hermione. Pero era obvio que Severus no sabía que la era la joven y no Minerva quien le conducía.

Las preguntas podía hacerlas más tarde.

Se acercó rápidamente a Snape, quien se sostenía en la pared. Le tomó del brazo, conduciéndole dentro del cuarto.

Le ayudó a recostarse en la cama y a detener la hemorragia en el brazo. Le dio una poción para el dolor, para dormir sin sueños.

–Descansa, Severus. Duerme

Se alejó de la cama, llamando a Hermione a un sitio alejado de Severus.

–Gracias, Hermione– murmuró suavemente– De verdad, gracias.

–Madame…

– Las preguntas mañana, ahora ve a dormir.

La joven obedeció. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Y notó entre sus manos, un fino bastón negro.


	5. La asistente

**Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**4.- La asistente.**

Un ojo. El otro. Sonrió, se estiró aun adormilada_."Definitivamente no soy una hermosura cuando me levanto"_ pensó mirándose en el espejo.

Recordó rápidamente su primera clase del día e inmediatamente fue a darse una ducha. No quería llegar tarde a su primera clase del ciclo y mucho menos con Snape.

Severus, algo en su interior se revolvió. ¿El profesor se encontraría bien? ¿Que causó su ceguera?

El bastón. Lo recordó.

¡Había olvidado dárselo a Poppy!

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran tan confusos. Tendría que verificar más tarde si el profesor estaba bien… y preguntarle a Madame si algo podía hacer por la condición de Snape.

Si, el hombre tal vez no era amable y no le agrede su actitud. Pero si algo podía hacer, con todo gusto regresaría al profesor su astuta mirada… y esos controladores ojos negros.

Agitó la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos. Con el bastón, se lo entregaría más tarde a la enfermera.

Se cambió con su uniforme, peino su cabello castaño y se lo amarró ligeramente. Bajó a desayunar, pero ya que no se encontraba de humor para ver a Ron con Lavander ni a Harry con Ginny se retiró acelerada con dirección a las mazmorras para su primera clase. Si el profesor no estaba dentro, iría a enfermería rápidamente.

---

No sabía cómo daría la clase exactamente, pero la daría. Después del incidente de ayer… no tenía ganas de quedarse en enfermería. Acariciaba su brazo vendado distraídamente. Pensaba darle las gracias a Minerva más tarde.

Lo que más deseaba esa mañana no tener ningún inconveniente con Longbottom al menos… ¡Por Merlín que nadie le preguntara la tonalidad de su poción!, ya vería como solucionar eso, no quería aceptarlo, pero definitivamente necesitaba un ayudante. Estaba aburrido sentado en su escritorio tan solo esperando que llegara su primera clase.

Un suave olor a vainilla llegó a su memoria… algo le decía. La persona que le había ayudado no era la jefa de Gryffindor.

---

Para Hermione el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, en el menor lapso de tiempo llegó a las mazmorras mucho tiempo antes de que la clase iniciara, quiso tocar, pero su valor ese día no daba para tanto.

Dentro del salón, Snape buscaba su taza de café en el escritorio, pero al no conocer su ubicación tumbó con su antebrazo derecho una botella de cristal que se encontraba a su lado, la cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y junto con su balanceo tumbó de igual manera la taza de café que rego su contenido en el escritorio. Snape soltó un fuerte grito de frustración cuando el líquido le manchó un poco la manga de su túnica, no estaba demasiado caliente puesto que el elfo se lo había traído para el desayuno, pero muy seguramente –pensaba - había manchado todo su escritorio.

Hermione brincó muy asustada, ante el estruendo dentro del salón. Abrió la puerta rápidamente con la respiración agitada, algo que razonó unos segundos después; Snape no era exactamente de las personas a las que les gustaban las interrupciones.

– ¡Granger que hace aquí! Aun faltan 20 minutos para la clase ¡5 puntos menos de Gryffindor por entrar sin tocar! –gritó el profesor Snape agitando delicadamente su brazo, retirando el poco líquido que escurría atreves de su manga.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar pero se convenció de que si Snape estaba tan molesto como se notaba, podía quitarle más de 5 puntos. Sus ojos, perdidos totalmente… ¿Cómo esperaba que no notaran sus ceguera? El hombre necesitaba ayuda.

–Yo…escuche un ruido y pensé que bueno…

Snape suspiro, evidentemente cansado y estresado.

– Ya que esta aquí probare que tan sabelotodo es, haga un hechizo que limpie el escritorio-

Hermione ignoró la ofensa de Severus pero se quedó sorprendida por la orden que recibió del profesor, se acercó aún mas hacía el escritorio, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que limpió enseguida el desastre.

Haciendo una demostración de su valor se atrevió a preguntarle, esperando que no la devorara por ello.

–Profesor ¿Se encuentra bien? –

– No sé a qué viene la pregunta señorita Granger-preguntó Snape con cierto temor, pero después se reprochó mentalmente el ser tan iluso _"La chica mas lista de Hogwarts no se iba a percatar de mi ceguera"_

Snape se levantó aburrido de estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, pero al bajar la pequeña escalinata que daba con su escritorio tropezó con el segundo escalón lo que hizo que por poco fuera a dar al suelo

Pero Severus Snape no era de las personas que se avergonzaban de una manera fácil.

Hermione tan solo se quedó quieta bastante asustada, no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que decir.

El secreto del profesor, no lo era como él pensaba. No hacía nada para demostrar que podía ver, pero tampoco iba a llegar y decir a media clase: "Hey, alumnos idiotas, estoy ciego".

"Ahora es buen momento para explicarle" –razonó el Slytherin. Tardeo o temprano, se descubriría, y no le vendría mal una mano.

Draco. Detuvo sus pensamientos unos segundos.

Él debió de ver cuando le torturaron. Esa ayuda no vendría de él.

– Bien ya que se encuentra con la potente necesidad de saber que me sucede. Sientesé– "No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto" – pensó el profesor apretando los ojos.

Esta vez Snape no podía negarlo, necesitaba ayuda y la única persona competente que podía ayudarle se encontraba enfrente de él dispuesta a escucharle.

Hermione se quedó en Alto.

¿Severus Snape le iba a contar a ella que era lo que le sucedía? Eso si era un alucinación.

La castaña respiraba agitadamente, tenía las manos sudorosas y su mente trabajando a mil por hora. _"Él no sabe lo de ayer Mione, relájate, por favor"_

– Tranquilícese Granger, no se trata de su nota promedial como para que este tan agitada–

– Lo…siento profesor

"_Siempre me ha puesto muy nerviosa que evalué mi poción en el caldero, su mirada sobre mí, pero ahora me pongo nerviosa porque no me mira ¿Quién lograra entenderme algún día?"_

---

Sería mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba explicarle a la muchacha, podía notar como temblaba, su respiración agitada e irregular.

– Bien…se que se encuentra confundida por esto Granger, Seamos sinceros, usted ya se percató de que no le estoy mirando.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, suspiro mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

– Yo era espía de la Orden. No le estoy mirando, porque no puedo hacerlo.

Hermione se mordió los labios para evitar soltar mil preguntas.

–No sé porque le estoy diciendo esto a usted. Tal vez se enteraría más tarde y ahora… me estoy portando irracionalmente y contra mí al decirle todo esto– _"Me siento desesperado y espero… aunque no se la razón, comprenda eso"_ – concluyó en su mente el profesor.

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

–Vamos Granger, no puedo ver su reacción–En ese momento, Snape hubiera pagado cualquier monto de dinero por ver el rostro de Hermione. Podía notar el ambiente pesado, los latidos de Granger clavársele en el corazón, Merlín tan solo esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar, que se desmayara o algo parecido.

–Profesor… lo lamento, yo no… –Aun no lo creía, parecía una mala broma lo que el profesor le decía, deseo pellizcarse para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

Snape alzó su mano indicándole que no digiera nada más.

–D-e acuerdo acepto, pero yo quiero saber algo, claro si me permite preguntárselo–

"_De nuevo regresando a su imagen de niña preguntona"_

– ¿Si?

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – Hermione ya había recuperado su respiración normal y se había propuesto mantenerse fría y calculadora para poder mencionar esas sencillas palabras.

Snape, quien no esperó la pregunta, tomó una pose, completamente sorprendido.

– ¿Desea…desea ayudarme, usted, miembro del trió Potter?

–Es que, supongo que hay tareas que no puede realizar y yo… pues. Usted es mi profesor, es solo una forma de agradecerle lo que me ha enseñado.

Formular toda aquella oración, requirió de todo su valor.

Snape no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso lucía tan lastimero y patético que Hermione Granger quería pasar tiempo con él. Contra cualquier suposición de la Gryffindor, el Slytherin contestó:

–Si le necesito, le llamaré

La castaña se sorprendió mucho ante su respuesta.

–Bien si no tiene nada más que mencionar, ya habrá tiempo para tratar detalles después, la clase está por comenzar y quiero ahorrarle el confesionario al que la someterían sus compañeros del por qué se encontraba aquí antes de que iniciara la clase. Puede retirarse, le mandaré a buscar por la tarde–

–Si profesor, hasta luego–

– Buenas tardes–

Salió del aula justo para encontrarse con sus amigos quienes le miraban expectantes.

–Hermione te encuentras bien, estas muy pálida–pregunto Ron asustado, la chica lucía muy blanca, agitaba nerviosa las manos y sus ojos se encontraban apagados como… tristes.

–Estoy bien chicos– respiró un par de veces e intento tranquilizarse

Después de unos minutos se escucho un seco "Adelante" entraron tomando sus lugares acostumbrados.

– Bien hoy realizaran la Solución para Encoger en completo silencio, los ingredientes se encuentran en la pizarra, tienen dos horas– fue una clase aceptablemente normal…aunque no todos pensaban lo mismo.

Hermione no podía alejar la vista de su profesor; no hacía nada en particular se encontraba recargado en su escritorio con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzó a realizar su poción, muy sencilla para su gusto, pero podía sentir como sus manos temblaban y no podían cortar las raíces de margarita correctamente ni pelar con precisión el higo seco.

Al terminar, embotello su poción y se limito a entregar su muestra. Snape se mantuvo quieto toda la clase, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Hermione salió rápidamente evitando a toda costa cualquier conversación sin importancia, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que prefirió irse a la biblioteca para pensar.

Tan solo esperando poder actuar bien frente al profesor Snape, si le había podido confiar el problema de su ceguera ,ella aprendería a tratar con él, así tardara todo el año en convencer a su profesor en aceptar su ayuda.

---

29 de Diciembre. Capítulo corregido. Ligera variación en la trama original.

Espero la nueva trama les agrade.

Muchos abrazos.

Espero sus mensajes.

Adiós.


	6. La sangre que corre

**Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de J.K Rowling.**

**6.- La sangre que corre.**

–Quiero que lo vigiles, investigues todo lo que sabe y después, si intenta pasarse de listo…mátalo. No, mátalo de cualquier manera. – Un hombre con esencia de serpiente, se hallaba sentado en una imponente silla, con su mascota rondando al tembloroso sirviente que se inclinaba sumiso delante de él.

–Sí, mi Lord. Pero… ¿Cómo lograré infiltrarme con el viejo Dumbledore cuidando del ciego? –Preguntó el vasallo de manera titubeante, con un sudor frio recorriendo su espalda por su duda e intromisión.

–Hogwarts de vez en cuando se queda sin profesores…

Al parecer su señor se encontraba de humor.

–Severus necesitará algo de compañía…

Y el que no debe ser nombrado, estalló a carcajadas.

---

Severus apretó la madera del escritorio firmemente, cuando un sentimiento de impotencia le invadió.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Granger? ¿Acaso se había convertido en un ser tan vulnerable que buscaba refugio en una chiquilla insufrible? ¡Era inconcebible ahora que lograba razonarlo mejor! ¿Granger su asistente? ¡Jamás!. La única persona con la capacidad de ayudarle y además, de soportar sus desplantes era una Gryffindor amiga de Potter. Muy lógico.

¿No volvería a hacer una poción sin ayuda? ¿Conjurar un simple hechizo de limpieza? Merlín, ni siquiera leer un libro sin la ayuda de otra persona.

Estaba a tiempo de terminar con eso, lo sabía. Sabía la solución.

Un ruido llamó su atención, un burbujeo alertó sus sentidos restantes de manera alarmante.

–Pro-profesor, es el caldero de Luisa…– dijo un joven de Segundo año, con un tono de miedo en su voz.

– ¿Pero qué demo…–no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

El espeso humo comenzó a llenar la estancia, Severus pudo sentir su respiración dificultarse y escuchó la tos de varios de los jóvenes, quienes comenzaron a entrar en pánico rápidamente.

Las aspiraciones aceleradas y entrecortadas de sus alumnos le taladraban los oídos.

– ¡Todos, afuera! –Alcanzó a gritar sobre el escándalo. ¿Qué rayos pudo haber salido mal? Revisó mil y una veces los ingredientes…

– ¡Salgan! ¡Rápido! – volvió a proferir.

La pesadez del ambiente dificultaba sus entrecortados pasos. _¡Y mi maldito bastón!-_se preguntó molesto.

Tenía miedo. Si, miedo. No por el incidente (Con Logbottom alrededor era difícil no haber experimentado alguno de sus errores) Tenía miedo de que esto significaba que no podría volver a ser profesor jamás.

_¿Dónde quedó el seguro, imponente, arrogante profesor de pociones?_

_Ahora no eres más que los lánguidos restos… _

La voz de Bellatrix. Apretó los labios, con rabia.

_Y ahora Severus, ¿Vas a llorar?_

El hombre llegó a la salida tanteando la pared, con su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente. Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, preguntó con angustia:

– ¿Están todos afuera? ¿Están bien?–

Escuchó muchos murmullos a su alrededor.

–Señor, falta Mike… se quedó dentro.

Maldijo su suerte, con más palabras de las que creía conocer.

Solo el viejo loco pondría a un hombre ciego a impartir pociones. Apretó los ojos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba más tarde.

Si algo le sucedía a alguno de esos niños, no sería capaz de perdonárselo. Sin duda, no agradan, pero fuera de eso, los niños son su responsabilidad. Y él había errado al continuar dando clases. "_Egoísta hasta el final. ¿No, Severus?"_

Volvió a entrar al aula, sin una mínima idea de cómo encontraría al joven, comenzó a gritar.

– ¡Señor Calaway! ¡Joven Mike! –gritó como pudo. Se sentía tan imbécil haciendo eso…

Severus Snape siempre tenía el control de la situación. Y ahora, tan

Camino unos pasos más dentro de las mesas y calderos tirados.

Y volvió a llamarle.

Nada.

Otros pasos y logró escuchar un murmullo de entre las sillas regadas al suelo.

Una pequeña respiración le indicó donde se encontraba el joven. Con más fuerza de la que creía poseer, volteó la mesa de un solo golpe y tiró de las ropas que primero estuvieron a su tacto.

Salió de allí, con el joven semi-abrazado de él.

Tan pronto como apareció por la puerta, un cuerpo se acercó a auxiliarle. Era Minerva. El joven profesor de pociones sintió un fuerte mareo que le llevó contra la pared. Snape notó como sus exhalaciones eran frías y sus pulmones parecían congelarse.

La jefa Gryffindor le ayudó a sostener al joven que llevaba en brazos, dejándolo suavemente en el suelo. Pomfrey llegó corriendo con el alma en la garganta.

–Severus, ¿Te encuentras bien? –El Slytherin se dejó caer, resbalando hasta quedar completamente sentado.

– ¡Poppy! –llamó con desesperación la subdirectora.

Al diablo la guerra, al diablo Voldemort, al diablo su respiración. Y cerró los ojos por inercia.

– ¡Severus!...

Fue lo último que escuchó.

---

Llegada la noche, la frescura en Hogwarts era algo increíblemente agradable.

Hermione no lo estaba disfrutando tanto. La incomodidad no la dejaba en paz, las sabanas le asfixiaban y la preocupación le consumía los pensamientos, sin dejarle cerrar los parpados. Y el dolor de cabeza era terrible.

Debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada, y apenas había podía dormir unos minutos.

Había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca, leyendo incesantemente. Al llegar la hora de ir a su sala común, no habló con nadie ni les miro.

Lo que ahora menos necesitaba eran chismes, y menos del profesor Snape.

Se levantó y se colocó las zapatillas, dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Tal vez Madame Pomfrey pudiera darle algo para lograr dormir sin soñar y alejar sus pensamientos unas horas. Necesitaba descansar.

Llegó al pequeño hospital, con un paso veloz, pero la enfermera no se encontraba. Los retratos dormían tranquilos, sin notar su presencia.

Una respiración acelerada, detrás de unas cortinas, le obligó a esconderse más atrás en otra cama. Se obligó a no ceder a su curiosidad. Otro joven pálido estaba durmiendo en la cama del fondo.

Se sentó en una esquina detrás de un mueble, apretando los labios. Sus nervios estaban muy alterados, al mínimo ruido, deseaba salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo.

Minutos más tarde, entraron Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall y Pomfrey. Pensó en salir de su escondite, pero Poppy destapó con violencia las cortinas y mostró a un muy demacrado Severus. El director lucia tan preocupado, que Hermione se encogió más en su lugar, evitando que le vieran.

"_Hermione, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas_"- se recriminó. Ante el silencio sepulcral, pudo escuchar una voz ronca…

–Dije que quería hablar con Dumbledore. A solas–

–Severus, seguro podrá esperar a mañana. No debes de…– dijo la enfermera algo molesta.

–Tú no puedes decirme que hacer. Ahora, largo.

Las mujeres se retiraron a regañadientes. La jefa de Gryffindor no pudo molestarse tanto como quiso, el hombre había rescatado a uno de sus pupilos y casi moría, por ahora, el hombre no podía ser lo suficientemente bastardo como para enojarle.

–Severus, no debes de ser tan grosero, ellas solo quieren ayudarte–

–No pueden ayudarme– dijo Snape, con cierta tristeza en su voz.

–Muchacho, debemos hablar…

–Sí, lo sé. Mañana renunciare a mi puesto y me iré de Hogwarts–

–No, no, no se trata de eso– Dumbledore, normalmente con voz alegre, sonaba tan afligido que Hermione sintió que algo estaba mal. La angustia comenzó a cernirse sobre el pecho de la castaña. Sin embargo, se agacho más y se escondió detrás de la mesita de noche cercana a la cama, asegurando su anonimato.

– ¡Claro que se trata de eso!, el niño casi muere por mi culpa, ¡ya no puedo estar aquí ni un minuto más! Y ni tú puedes mantenerme aquí. –La voz furiosa de Snape agitó más el ambiente de la conversación.

–Severus, se razonable, ahora estas confundido y… Tú sabes que encontraremos una solución, solo debes de ser paciente.

– ¿Paciente? ¿Razonable? No sabes de qué rayos hablas, ni tú, ni nadie. Ya no aguanto los murmullos, lo chismes, las miradas de lastima. ¿Crees que algo así es vida?

–La Orden…-

–Lo sé, lo único que interesa es el bien del mundo mágico. Pero ya te he dado todo, a ti y tu orden. Tal vez lo único que te importe es la poción del Licántropo– el dolor se filtraba por la voz del profesor de pociones. A cada palabra, la voz se le quebraba un poco más.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el anciano director habló con la voz destrozada.

–Lupin acaba de ser asesinado. Después de tomar la poción Matalobos, hace una hora, al terminar la transformación, murió. Draco también está muerto, al parecer, Remus pudo saber quién es atreves de por el olor del vial, buscó vengarse. Por favor, no me arrebates otro hijo. Si te vas, van a buscarte Severus...

Hermione, ahogó su llanto, mientras, por el gran ventanal de la enfermería, la hermosa luna bañaba su rostro desencajado del dolor.


	7. Mi ausencia

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de J.K. Yo me entretengo.**

**Sin vista en la oscuridad.**

**3.-Mi ausencia.**

–_Lupin acaba de ser asesinado. Después de tomar la poción Matalobos, hace una hora, al terminar la transformación, murió. Draco también está muerto, al parecer, Remus pudo saber quién es atreves de por el olor del vial, buscó vengarse. Por favor, no me arrebates otro hijo. Si te vas, van a buscarte Severus..._

Severus no tuvo tiempo ni valor para negarse al anciano director…

Lo que menos necesitaba el hombre mayor, era tener dos funerales en un solo mes. Se sintió apenado por la pérdida del licántropo. No era que Lupin le agradara, pero sin duda, era una terrible baja para la guerra. Y Merlín sabía que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Solo logró decir atropelladamente: –"Albus, lo lamento mucho"

Sabía lo que esas sencillas palabras significaban para el director de ahora tristes ojos azules.

–Mañana por la tarde iremos a la orden, para dar el aviso a Harry y a… sus amigos, no es algo que yo pueda tratar solo con ellos. Ya no tengo la fuerza. Además, creo que Harry necesitará el consuelo de su padrino.

Severus asintió.

–Necesitas descansar. Duerme, hijo… Buenas noches–se despidió el anciano director con una sonrisa melancólica.

–Buenas noches– Y el experto en pociones, se recostó de nuevo.

Albus salió de ahí, para fortuna de la Gryffindor, a quien las lágrimas aún controlaban.

Para su sorpresa, segundos más tarde y antes de que pudiera salir de ahí y dirigirse a la seguridad de su cuarto, el profesor se levantó de la cama, con las manos delante de él y guiándose por la orilla de la cama.

/

Ese olor, vainilla.

Estaba de nuevo en la habitación. El mismo de "Minerva" cuando le ayudó a llegar a enfermería.

– ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó con la voz firme.

Hermione brincó asustada, conteniendo la respiración que se fugaba en frías exhalaciones atreves de sus labios.

–Si eres tu Minerva, por órdenes de Albus, despreocúpate, no haré nada. Se lo caro que es enterrar a la gente hoy en día–dijo el hombre para alegar ese sentimiento de saberse observado.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un sollozo, sintiendo más que nunca una gran desesperación.

¿Qué iba a hacer el profesor como para que Albus Dumbledore mandara a cuidarle?

¿Sería acaso que el maestro era capaz de terminar con su vida?

Severus frunció el ceño ante el sonido débil tan cercano a él. Sin embargo momentos más tarde, su extrañeza aumentó.

La joven Granger no pudo contenerse, tan pronto se puso de pie para salir de su escondite, corrió al cuerpo del hombre próximo a ella. Y le abrazó.

Se recargó en su pecho suavemente, apretándole tanto como podía.

Un cabello espeso estuvo al tacto del profesor. Unos cabellos suaves, que estaban muy lejos de pertenecer a la jefa de Gryffindor. Además de su complexión joven y, porque no decirlo, pequeña y bien dotada.

"_Severus Snape, pero qué demonios sucede contigo_"- se reprendió así mismo.

–¿Granger? –preguntó dudoso. ¿Quién más podía tener el valor de abrazarle y ese cabello tan esponjado?

La niña sollozaba y no lograba encontrar su voz, tan solo, asintió contra él.

Se sentía incómodo al abrazar a la joven, pero no se decidía a apartarla, tal vez, porque conocía la razón de su desdicha.

No hizo más que colocar su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

Un tiempo más tarde, la castaña se separó de él.

–Yo…lo la-la-mento profesor no, no era mi intención– alcanzó a decir atropelladamente.

–Por favor, siéntese y tranquilícese, porque no logro entender absolutamente nada de lo que dice–pidió el profesor pacientemente.

Hermione obedeció, sentándose en la cama más cercana a ella. Severus le siguió, tocando la orilla del colchón para lograr guiarse, se sentó a un lado de la joven. Exhaló suavemente, mientras notaba que la respiración de Hermione se relajaba. Unos minutos de vago silencio acompañaron al frio nocturno y la poca iluminación de la enfermería.

–Puedo comprender que adoptara ciertas malas costumbres de su especial círculo de amigos, pero jamás creí que escuchara conversaciones ajenas sin ningún escrúpulo, señorita Granger. Me ha decepcionado– dijo Snape, decidiéndose a hablar primero.

–No, no era mi intención. Me dolía la cabeza y quería una poción para dormir, pero… no tuve el valor para salir de mi escondite antes de que comenzaran a hablar– contestó de manera sincera la miembro del Trío de oro.

–No pienso que haya sido la mejor manera de recibir tan… desafortunadas noticias, pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho por usted–mencionó el Slytherin incomodo por la situación y la cercanía de la muchacha.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué Lupin estaba en un lugar mejor?

Jamás había sido bueno brindando palabra de aliento y no planeaba convertirse en un experto, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente cruel como para mandar a la joven a su dormitorio con puntos menos, sin algo, sin una explicación.

O al menos esa noche no se sentía con la rudeza necesaria.

–Granger… no voy a mentirle. Los tiempos ahora son difíciles, y para nuestra desgracia, se pondrá mucho peor. No puedo prometerle seguridad, tampoco un futuro certero en el que triunfaremos y será un final feliz.

… Tendrá que aprender, que durante la guerra, existen pérdidas. Así es, muchos no lograremos llegar al final y ver… –notando sus palabras, cambió su postura, de nuevo incomodo. –Deberá vivir una guerra, Granger, lamento que tenga que conocer muchas cosas que otros jóvenes jamás imaginarían –el hombre estiró el cuello, sabiendo que se encontraba al borde de la contractura –Aunque…no puede decirme que la señorita sabelotodo no va a lograr salir de eso, porque entonces, no la conozco en absoluto.

Anonada por las palabras de Severus, y aprovechando el momento, inquirió con todo valor:

–Usted no puede irse de Hogwarts–

–¿Disculpe? –preguntó el confundido profesor de pociones por la abrupta interrupción.

Hermione apretó los labios, consciente de lo inadecuado de sus palabras. Claro, inadecuadas para alguien como Snape.

–No puede rendirse… así simplemente en un segundo. Existen personas que le necesitan. Yo, yo… usted no debe irse, "_no soportaría que muriera"-_se ahorró para sí.

Snape se extraño de sus palabras. _"No es algo que le incumba"-_pensó contestar, sin embargo, no logró concretar frase alguna.

–Vaya a dormir–fue lo único que profirió.

La joven se levantó, dispuesta a salir corriendo, para liberar su amargura sin retener ni un solo jadeo en dolor.

Si, Snape seguramente no estaría ahí la mañana siguiente.

–Espére– escuchó antes de atravesar la puerta. Se detuvo extrañada y giró la vista–Venga acá…

"_No puedo creer que hagas esto"_ Severus se puso de pie.

Hermione se acercó con cautela y se quedó parada frente al profesor de pociones.

El hombre alzó la mano, con la mirada perdida al suelo, y con lentitud pero sin titubear, la colocó en su hombro. La joven, como grata sorpresa para Snape, no rehuyó a su tacto. Hermione no logró moverse por el extraño consuelo del adusto hombre. Jamás creyó que haría algo así por ella, sin embargo, no quería pensar el porqué. No tenía cabeza para tanto. Entonces, recordando a un amable hombre de cabellos avellana y ojos tiernos, rompió en llanto. Abrazando a la persona que tenía enfrente…

No era nada malo ¿no?, después de todo, la joven había recibido una mala noticia. Era solo un consuelo empático.

–Es muy noche para que salga de aquí Granger, necesita descansar– dijo a manera de orden.

No conocería jamás a alguien tan amable como Remus Lupin.

Nadie con dos rostros. Una cara clara como la misma luz… y una oscura que se mostraba en la más brillante luna.

Pero un solo corazón.

Entonces, avergonzada de ser tan débil, alejó al profesor de si lentamente, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Estaba decidida.

No permitiría que al profesor de pociones le sucediera algo. Y para eso, debía de ser fuerte. ¿Planeaba ayudarle rompiendo en llanto cada cinco segundos?

–Perdón…–susurró muy bajito.

–No se disculpe, no tiene por qué. Acuéstese a dormir en alguna cama, mañana tiene clases y no creo que sea bueno para su imagen de alumna ejemplo, quedarse dormida a media clase– inquirió el profesor, aun sintiendo el calor de la joven en su torso.

La joven no pudo negarse… no solo porque le quedaban apenas 3 horas de sueño, sino además, no podría conciliarlo si se quedaba sola en su habitación oscura.

Se tumbó lentamente en una cama, no muy cerca ni muy lejos de la que tiempo atrás ocupara Snape.

–Buenas noches, profesor– intentó sonreír la Gryffindor, echándose encima las cobijas.

–Buenas noches, señorita Granger– dijo él con cierto retardo.

Divisó como el hombre se sentaba en la cama, y no se recostaba completamente, sino se apoyaba en el respaldo y cruzaba los brazos, con la mirada perdida en ahora su nueva oscuridad.

–Disculpe señor… ¿No va a dormir? –preguntó de pronto la joven con cierto desconcierto, cansada de esperar que el hombre se recostara.

–¿Piensa que le pintare con un plumón la cara mientras duerme? –

La joven sonrió ante la broma.

–No, es solo que…

–Tranquila, no voy a hacerle nada.

–No. Es que era solo una duda.

Severus tenía un gesto suave, su piel pálida y el cabello revuelto de manera, podía decir, atractiva. No parecía el mismo hombre que escupía veneno a cada frase durante sus clases. En realidad, Granger sentía la necesidad de iniciar una conversación con el profesor que ahora descansaba, en lugar del altanero murciélago de las mazmorras.

Y sin embargo, la joven extrañaba esa mirada astuta del Slytherin.

El hombre frunció el ceño y aunque no dirigía su mirada vacía hacia ella, no pudo evitar cierto nerviosismo.

–No voy a poder dormir, porque así, bueno… usted parece más accesible–Alcanzó a decir.

–¿Accesible? –

–Si, se ve mucho más tranquilo y estaré tentada a preguntar cosas–dijo Hermione.

–¿Tranquilo? Vaya, tendré que trabajar en eso entonces. Si le sirve de algo, no contestaré nada de lo que me pregunte…

–De acuerdo– Y la joven se dio la vuelta, con una gran tranquilidad en el pecho que no creía posible obtener esa noche.

Snape supo que estaba dormida cuando su respiración se convirtió en leves sonidos, casi suspiros.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por la tranquilidad del sueño de la joven. Mañana tendría un día pesado, pero por la joven en aquella cama, sonrojada y revolviéndose un poco entre sueños, tendría un poco más de fuerza.

/

¿Les agradó?

Bueno amigos, algo pequeño. Prometo que el próximo será más intenso. Algo romantiquito para comenzar mañana con energía.

Cuídense.

Las respuestas al capítulo anterior en mi perfil.

Dejen sus mensajes que me hacen muy feliz.


	8. Traidor y canalla

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son todos de J. K Rowling.**

**8.-Valiente traidor y canalla**

Cuando despertó, se dio el lujo de estirarse y bostezar profundamente, pero segundos después, un brinco de exaltación la sacó de la cama de un solo golpe.

Giró la vista de manera veloz, el profesor Snape había desaparecido. Se colocó los zapatos rápidamente, topándose con Madame Pomfrey al cruzar la puerta de salida.

– ¿Necesita algo señorita Granger? –preguntó amablemente la enfermera. Para su sorpresa, tenía el rostro triste.

–No, yo solo… venía, es que bueno… anoche me dolía un poco la cabeza, el profesor Snape me dio una poción y ahora me voy a clases, muchas gracias, Madame, que tenga un lindo día–dijo la castaña cortésmente.

Y la joven salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Se dio una ducha veloz, se cambio y peino en unos minutos, y bajo a comer algo. Pero antes de salir, retiró el bastón negro brillante del cajón de su mesita de noche y lo guardó en su mochila.

Llegó al Gran Salón y se sentó junto a sus amigos, teniendo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta. _Remus…_

– ¡Buenos días Hermione! ¿Donde estuviste anoche? –Saludó Ginny alegremente.

– ¡Buenos días! –Saludaron la mayoría de sus amigos sentados en la mesa.

– ¡Buenos días! Es que… tuve que ir a enfermería, me dolía un poco la cabeza– Se sentó y pidió un poco de leche con chocolate y pan tostado. Al menos estaría a tiempo para sus clases…

– ¿Ya se dieron cuenta que ni Dumbledore ni Snape están en la mesa de profesores? – dijo Patil mientras comía una salchicha de manera voraz.

–Tal vez, tienen asuntos que atender. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el murciélago actúa muy raro durante las clases–

Hermione casi se ahogó con la leche, pero fingió no prestar atención a la conversación de sus compañeros. "Lo que me faltaba"- pensó con frustración.

–Tal vez esté enfermo– dijo Seamus, inclinándose a susurrarlo.

–No creo que tengamos tanta suerte– dijo Ron, para después tomar algo de jugo pasando su bocado de pan.

–Patil y Parvatin dicen que ayer, hubo una explosión en su aula con los de tercer año, al parecer no puede ver nada y una de las pociones estuvo mal hecha. Dumbledore estaba furioso con él– intervino Neville con voz temblorosa.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, giró la vista incomoda. "¡Una explosión! Merlín, por favor que esté bien"

– ¿Piensan que está ciego? –preguntó una chica de cuarto año extrañada.

–Se rumora que sí. Aunque pienso que es más que obvio– inquirió Ginny de manera relajada.

"_Como si fuera tan fácil"_ pensó Granger para sí.

– ¡Hurra! ¡Al fin Dumbledore no podrá dejar que ese murciélago grasiento nos atormente! ¡No podrá continuar aquí siendo profesor y por fin hará algo bueno por nosotros!– Celebró Ron.

Hermione sintió su sangre hervir de un momento a otro y apretó los labios con furia sin medir lo que diría.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente Ron? ¡El ha sido profesor de Hogwarts por años y ha protegido a todos sus habitantes! No entiendo cómo puedes decir tanta barbarie; además el profesor es miembro de la Orden del Fénix, no puedes faltarle al respeto de esa manera– todos las personas en la mesa se giraron a mirarle.

– ¿Por qué lo defiendes Hermione? Podría jurar que te agrada, ni a mí me defiendes así–protestó Ron con un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro.

–Si Herms, siempre ha sido un bastardo con nosotros… y no confío en él y su "estadía" en la Orden…– dijo Harry, interviniendo por primera vez en la que se había convertido en una discusión.

Hermione sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por el antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero intentó contenerse y no mostrarles su momento de debilidad.

– ¡Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Harry! El profesor te ha ayudado en lo que le ha sido posible, ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente bien! – Hermione se puso de pie y tomó su mochila dedicándoles miradas de represión– No sirve de nada hablar con ustedes.

Y salió de allí, ante la mirada de los otros dos miembros del trió de oro, quienes terminaron de desayunar.

Hermione entró a las clases de Transformaciones, Aritmancia y Encantamientos, antes de llegada la tarde.

Se preguntaba constantemente cuando los buscarían para… bueno, para decirles la fatídica noticia de la muerte del profesor Lupin. Suponía que la reunión sería antes de llagada la noche.

Las palabras de sus compañeros de casa le rondaban la cabeza, una y otra vez.

¿Cómo podían dudar de la lealtad de Severus cuando había quedado ciego por su situación de espía? Suerte que no había perdido la vida de una manera muy lenta y dolorosa.

No quería imaginarlo, pero constantemente, en su mente aparecía la imagen del profesor tirado en el suelo, temblando, bajo el pie del Señor Oscuro…

Bueno, tampoco la actitud del profesor ayudaba mucho para que su lealtad no fuera cuestionada. Oscuro, misterioso… siempre solitario. Pero ahora que estaba ciego, seguramente algo de compañía no le vendría mal.

"¡El bastón! ¡Rayos, como puede ser tan desconsiderada!" – Recordó preocupada. Había pensado dárselo a la enfermera, pero con el alboroto…

Revisó su mochila, encontrando el bastón entre sus libros, lo dejó ahí, y se dirigió corriendo a las mazmorras.

"Bueno, ¿Y cómo explico que lo tenía yo?"

"Ahhh, me lo dio Madame Pomfrey ayer…"

"Eso es mentira"

"Mione, no te reprimas a ti misma… te volverás loca si lo haces"

Tocó la puerta de madera del aula de pociones, pero nadie contestó. Pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba entreabierta.

– ¿Profesor? –preguntó asomando lentamente la cabeza a la estancia.

– ¿Sí, Granger? Adelante– la voz de Snape era ronca, como si hubiera algo que le incomodara.

Se sobresaltó terriblemente y giró a ver el sillón que le daba la espalda detrás del escritorio.

Severus no lograba ubicarla aún dentro de la estancia.

–Yo…–comenzó a decir la Gryffindor.

– ¿Durmió bien? –preguntó espontáneamente el experto en pociones, aún sin girar el sillón y mostrarse.

Hermione se sorprendió de su pregunta, pero amablemente, contestó:

–Excelente, señor, gracias.

–Profesor, yo... Madame Pomfrey me mandó a entregarle su… su bastón–

La joven se acercó a él, lo supo por sus marcados pasos. Hermione notó el semblante triste de Severus, pero se exigió no hacer comentario alguno. Colocó el bastón sobre la mano de Snape quien lo tomó, se giró, y lo depositó en la mesa.

–Gracias…– susurró apenas de mala gana.

–De nada. Y, quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mi ayer…– concluyó con hilito de voz la joven leona.

–No tiene nada que agradecer, yo era la única persona próxima. Estoy seguro que si alguno de sus compañeros hubiera estado ahí, no hubiera necesitado de mí…consuelo–objetó el profesor.

Hermione miro avergonzada el suelo.

–Profesor… de verdad, yo quería… quería decirle que puedo ayudarle con sus clases. Sé que no le… yo sé que no le agrado, pero en algo podré ayudarle, lo intentaré.

– ¿Tan lastimosa es mi imagen, Granger? –preguntó Snape con cierto enojo. Hermione se desconcertó por su manera de hablar…

–No, señor, yo…

– ¡Basta! En que me podría servir la ayuda de una niña tonta. Yo no necesito de su lastima y tampoco la quiero, será mejor que regresé a su sala común antes de que deje a Gryffindor fuera de la copa de las casas... –contestó el profesor.

No podía soportar la cercanía de la joven, su olor, su preocupación, sus palabras suaves y dulces quemándole los oídos. Era simplemente odioso e irritante.

No creía merecer su ayuda; por un lado el hecho de que eso la distraería de sus estudios. No haría eso jamás.

Si de alguno de sus pupilos podría llegar a sentirse orgulloso, esa sería Hermione Granger.

–Usted no entiende…–susurró Hermione.

– ¿Disculpe? ¿No entender qué?

Granger apretó los puños con furia, queriendo retener las palabras que apremiantemente querían liberarse.

Un ligero toque en la puerta del aula provocó que Hermione, por inercia, girara la vista y dejará de apretar las maños.

Era un elfo domestico.

–Señor, el director mandó a Falco para que Falco le dijera al profesor Snape que le necesitaba ver en su despacho, señor. –dijo al elfo de manera algo atropellada.

Severus asintió levemente. _"¿Habrá algún día bueno a partir de ahora?"_-se cuestionó cansado.

–Deben estarla buscando Granger. Como sabrá, existen algunos asuntos que tratar– Snape se puso de pie lentamente, tomó el bastón entre sus manos, a su toqué se hizo aún más pequeño, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Finalmente, resignado a su mal destino, dijo: –Venga conmigo–

Hermione se mordió los labios. El hombre salió del cuarto directo al pasillo, ella le siguió de cerca, sin embargo, la joven no podía evitar sentir que los nervios la consumían. "¿Y si tropieza? ¿Y si no sabe a dónde va?"Se atormentaba.

–A mi lado, Granger–dijo el profesor a manera de orden.

Hizo caso sin rechistar.

Para desgracia del profesor, necesitaba de su ayuda para llegar al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

–Usted merece mi respeto y admiración, pero no mi lastima. Jamás mi lastima–dijo Hermione, reuniendo ese valor que le caracteriza y a los de su "sangre".

–Granger…–Snape alzó la mano, con un tentativo movimiento, le tomó del hombro. Hermione, con su hábil mente, notó sus intenciones. Buscaba utilizarla de guía. No dijo palabra, y comenzó a caminar.

Severus experimento un sentimiento que jamás pensó que vendría de algo que le hubiera dicho a un alumno. La culpa. Si, la mocosa esa solo quería ayudarle, no tendría que haber sido tan déspota.

Caminaron un rato, sin encontrar a muchas personas a su paso, los pocos estudiantes que iban a algún lugar, le miraban como si le encontraran como un borrego que se dirige al matadero.

Al llegar, Albus Dumbledore les esperaba, en compañía del niño que vivió, Ginny Weasley y su hermano.

Hablaban suavemente y en los ojos de Harry Potter se leía una preocupación inminente.

–Severus, que alegría saludarte–sonrió el director–veo que nos has seguido el paso trayendo a la señorita Granger…

–Buenas tardes, director–saludó solemne el Slytherin.

Harry ya se había cansado de preguntar lo que sucedía, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

–Bueno, estamos listos. Vamos–Se tomaron de las manos, y desaparecieron del extravagante despacho del anciano hombre.

La Mansión Black guardaba silencio, como sintiendo el dolor de sus habitantes.

La sensación de mareo para Severus fue horrible. Negro, solo negro lograba percibir, todo le daba vueltas y sitió los arqueos de nauseas oprimirle hasta las ideas.

Pasaron unos segundos, pasos resonaban. Muchos pasos. Rápidos, furiosos, extasiados, se acercaban a ellos.

– ¡Aquí estas, maldito traidor! –Un golpe fue lo siguiente que vino.

Fue lanzado contra la pared y una figura encolerizada le tomo por el cuello de la túnica.

– ¡Maldito Mortifago! ¡Yo sabía que no debía confiar en ti! ¡Es tu culpa lo que se sucedió a Remus!¡Tu lo asesinaste! –gritó Sirius con odio en la mirada.

Harry se quedó blanco, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y simplemente atino a sentarse en las escaleras de Grimund Place.

Y Albus Dumbledore sabía que eso no era como planeaba decirles a los muchachos.

Los gritos de Molly y la joven Granger se confundían con las palabras de Black.

Con fiereza, Severus Snape intentó golpear al hombre que le había atacado primero, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Daba golpes inútiles, pero atinó a golpearle una vez en el torso.

– ¡Sirius Black! ¡Black! ¡Basta! –le gritó la madre de Ron Weasley.

Fue un encantamiento expulsor proveniente de Albus Dumbledore lo que finalmente quitó al animago del cuerpo del hombre ciego.

Alastor ayudó a levantarse al último miembro de los Merodeadores y sobreviviente del velo en el departamento de Ministerios, apretándolo para evitar que volviera a lanzarse contra el profesor de pociones.

Potter lloraba con la cabeza encerrada entre las manos. "Es una pesadilla, solo eso" – intentaba murmurar como letanía. Ron se sentó a su lado. No pudo mencionar palabras.

– ¡Él lo asesino, director! ¡Una vez Mortífago, siempre mortífago! ¿Quién más podría crear un veneno como ese? Seguramente se la entrego al canalla de Malfoy –Snape se retiraba la sangre del labio apaciblemente– ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Snivellus! –La voz quebrada de Sirius, su ira, se convirtieron en lágrimas en los presentes.

El mentó de Severus se hallaba morado y su labio estaba abierto, sangrando y manchando su siempre pulcra túnica.

– Estoy ciego, imbécil–

…

Sirius palideció repentinamente. ¿Ciego? ¿Pero qué…?

–Yo no asesiné a Lupin… pero no hay nada que tenga justificar contigo, Black.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló sobre todos.

Hermione, con lágrimas silenciosas, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Snape.

– ¿Puedo colocarle algo de hielo ahí? –Hermione notó los ojos llorosos de Snape, pero permanecía con el mismo gesto inerte de siempre.

El hombre se levantó lentamente, y se irguió cual alto era.

–Me parece buena idea, Hermione–dijo Dumbledore, tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron a la biblioteca de la residencia Black.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se acercó a Dumbledore y con tacto intentó proferir: –Lo cierto es, y lamento tener que decirlo en este momento, que el ministerio lo ha colocado como sospechoso también. La poción Matalobos… fue comprobado que era suministrada por Severus.

Tonks salió corriendo por las escaleras, y no volvió a aparecer en toda la noche.

-

Nuevo capítulo, perdón por no contestar los mensajitos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
